As the Chase Ends
by Kaien-Aerknard
Summary: Aernas telah menemukan kedamaiannya, Grand Chase telah bubar dan kini, sang Pahlawan Legendaris -sekaligus Highlander terakhir, Ercnard Sieghart, akan kembali menemukan petualangan barunya...


**Author's note: Oke karena saya kembali ke GC, saya mulai dapat feels lagi buat fandom ini, khususnya terhadap sang kakek kungkang, Ercnard Sieghart (astaga saya harus bisa accept perubahan nama Sieghart yang begitu… nope… even Tvtropes setuju). Fanfict kali ini dinarasikan oleh Sieg, dalam arti kehormatan 1st person ada di sang kakek, lol! Hope you like it! And thanks for the reviews and faves!**

 **Then again, fict ini sebenernya udah planning dirilis krn tutupnya KGC, menandakan game ini telah usai.**

 **Disclaimer: GC is KOG's. Forever KOG's…**

 **OOC may exist...**

* * *

Sungguh, dunia yang damai ini begitu nyaman untuk ditinggali. Setelah sekian ratusan tahun lamanya, akhirnya, aku dapat kembali merasakan ketenangan pagi hari yang cerah. Udara segar, rindangnya pepohonan, suara tawa dari kejauhan… entah kapan terakhir aku merasakannya sebelum berbagai peperangan melanda Aernas.

Kaze'aze telah dikalahkan, Xenia telah lepas dari pengaruh Thanatos dan Astaroth telah tewas. Setelahnya, perdamaian yang diidamkan oleh Aernas dapat berlangsung abadi. Semenjak hari itu, Grand Chase sudah tidak memiliki tugas lagi, telah usai semuanya.

Elesis baru saja berangkat beberapa hari yang lalu ke benua lain untuk membantu adiknya, Elsword. Ha, tak kusangka aku punya cucu selain si Rambut Merah. Dari cerita-cerita yang kudengar, Elsword adalah seorang ksatria yang tangguh. Keluargaku memang selalu melahirkan ksatria-ksatria hebat, meski belum ada yang sepadan untuk menyaingi Sieghart yang telah melegenda ini!

Lire memutuskan untuk kembali ke kampung halamannya, Eryuell. Ryan pun turut serta ke sana dan dari surat yang terakhir kuterima dari si penjaga hutan itu, kehadirannya disambut baik oleh rakyat Eryuell. Aku harap keduanya hidup berbahagia di sana.

Arme memutuskan untuk menghidupkan kembali kelompok Penyihir Ungu. Usahanya tidaklah sia-sia, dalam waktu singkat, ia telah berhasil mengumpulkan selusin penyihir baru yang kelak, akan menjadi seorang penyihir hebat sepertinya. Sementara Lass? Kurasa ia berkeliling ke seluruh penjuru Bermesiah, entah untuk alasan apa. Kuharap aku tidak menemukan tubuhnya yang tak bernyawa saat tengah berjalan santai di Trial Forest.

Ronan, Lime dan Edel tetap mengabdikan diri mereka untuk Bermesiah, bersama-sama membentuk sebuah kelompok ksatria elit.

Amy dan Jin memutuskan untuk kembali ke Silverland guna menghidupkan kembali kelompok Silver Knights. Mereka juga mengajak serta Azin, dan disambut baik oleh si Rubah Biru. Jin, aku harap kau baik-baik saja selama rubah itu ada di sampingmu.

Mari tetap tinggal di Bermesiah atas permintaan kedua kerajaan. Awalnya, ia menolaknya tetapi setelah segelintir bujukan yang beberapanya melibatkanku, ia setuju. Robot pemanen apel yang sedang beroperasi tidak jauh dariku adalah salah satu ciptaannya.

Keempat demon yang telah membantu kami pun pulang ke dunia mereka, Elyos. Sayang sekali, padahal, aku masih ingin bertarung melawan Dio. Dia demon yang benar-benar kuat, lawan yang sepadan denganku.

Rin kini tinggal di sebuah kuil tidak jauh dari ibukota Serdin. Tugasnya tidak lain adalah mengobati fisik maupun mental dari orang-orang yang membutuhkannya. Namanya begitu harum hingga ke pelosok terpencil benua Bermesiah.

Dan aku tidak mengurus soal Veigas, si sinting itu. Persetan dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Mengingatnya ketika ia menjilat darahku dari tangannya selalu membuatku mual.

Ah… yang terakhir Uno. Karena bocah satu itu, aku tidak lagi menjadi Highlander terakhir. Di satu sisi, aku lega. Di sisi lain, tidak. Uno tidak pernah berhenti untuk mencari darah sebagai sumber kehidupannya, dan itu sedikit mengkhawatirkanku. Setidaknya, karena bantuan kekuatan magis serta saran dari Rin, ia berhasil mengontrol sifat haus darahnya dan menggunakan alternatif lain, yakni dengan mengonsumsi darah hewan seperti sapi ataupun ayam. Beruntung, orang-orang Bermesiah yang meski takut padanya, bisa memaklumi kondisinya sehingga mereka rela membantu. Aku turut senang mendengar perkembangan bocah itu.

Sekarang, aku bisa bermalas-malasan sepuasku, kecuali kalau Arme datang berkunjung. Jujur saja, dunia yang damai ini… aku menyukainya… tetapi, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang dari diriku. Aku menatap langit yang mulai mendung, pertanda hujan akan segera turun. Aneh. Padahal, tidak ada ramalan cuaca yang mengatakan bahwa hari ini akan hujan.

Kilat menari-nari di antara gumpalan awan hitam, satu dari mereka yang berwarna berbeda menyambar tanah beberapa kilometer di belakangku. Aku berbalik, memutuskan untuk sekedar memeriksa apa gerangan yang terjadi di sana. Hujan turun beberapa detik kemudian, sedikit menghambat perjalananku tersebab oleh tanah lumpur.

Kutemukan sebuah gerbang dimensi terbuka lebar di tengah tanah lapang. Aku mendekatinya, mengamati lebih jelas lagi. Kulihat sebuah dunia yang jauh berbeda; gedung-gedung yang begitu tinggi, benda-benda aneh dan… sebuah pertarungan hebat.

Seulas seringai muncul di wajahku. Tidak ada salahnya jika aku bergabung untuk membantu kelima orang itu, bukan?

Aku melompat, masuk ke dalam gerbang dimensi, memulai sebuah petualangan baru…

* * *

 **The End…**

 **Author's note: Jadi… sebenernya ini adalah prequel dari Tales of Onmyouji, fanfict saya untuk Sengoku Basara. Semenjak kembali ke GC, saya memutuskan untuk memunculkan Sieg di cerita itu, thus, ini adalah kisah bagaimana Sieg bisa ada dalam cerita itu. Untuk sekarang, Sieg belum muncul kok tapi di chapter kemudian bakal ada hahaha!**

 **LONG LIVE THE CHASE! anyways, orang-orang telah membuka server private untuk GC! HORE! KITA MAIN GC LAGI! Untuk server internasional, pilihlah GC Reborn (S4). Kalau mau dpt vp gratis yang banyak dan harga item cash ga gimana mahal, pilih GC History (S4 - Brazil). Kalau mau maso di season 2, GC Darkness (Have2play - Indonesia tapi pakai bahasa yang bukan indo...).**

 **Saya ada main di GCH sama GCR. Kalau ada yang main, bisa add ini: SiegJiji (GCR), KakekSieg (GCH, udah dpt Ares tapi masih lv 30 jdi ares ccd gitu kwkwkwk)**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
